Greatest Gift of All
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: A promise was made and it was one that she held dearly. As she sits on the beach, waiting for her two friends to fulfill their promise, Kairi thinks about how the promise came to be. RikuKairiSora


Greatest Gift of All

By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did, I'd never work again…just write fanfiction, play video games and watch anime…

-sighs- that would be wonderful…

Summary: A promise was made and it was one that she held dearly. As she sits on the beach, waiting for her two friends to fulfill their promise, Kairi thinks about how the promise came to be. Riku/Kairi/Sora

* * *

Kairi looked up to the star filled sky and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had waited all day long but they didn't even show.

"Of all the days that they had to be gone, why did it have to be this one?" She asked the stars in a pained whisper before allowing a sigh to escape her lips. Sad blue-violet eyes glanced down to her watch, causing her pain to mount. '11:54pm…They're not going to make it.'

She knew that Riku and Sora was out there, trying to make sure that the many planets were still at peace, ensuring the safety of the friends that they had made dealing with the heartless and nobodies, but they said they'd be back.

"Damn, I'm so selfish…" Kairi said softly. "But they said that they'd come today. It seems like it's been so long since I've seen them, but its only been a few weeks."

Their last few days together before they departed once more, opened their eyes to what truly lay within their hearts. The one thing that kept them all linked, no matter where they were in the universe…

Their love for one another.

Their love was more than just the love shared between friends. Kairi loved her boys, she always had and it was their last visit that allowed her to hear the words that she had always wanted to hear.

-Flashback-

"Hey Kairi?" Sora asked as he lay on her left, his arms resting behind his head as they looked up to the sky. The sands of destiny Island was still warm beneath them though the sky was dark and filled with millions of stars. A small fire burned, keeping them comfortable from the cool ocean air.

"Yeah Sora?" She asked, looking over at the russet haired teen, pushing herself up on her elbows slightly.

Kairi watched as Sora sat up completely and looked over to the silver haired teen on her right. She watched in confusion as Riku nodded and sat up to face her as well.

"There's something that I…we need to tell you…" Sora said, his cheeks hinting a bit red, causing Riku to grin at his nervousness and embarrassment.

"Do you want me to say it, Sora?" The older male asked, his tone gentle.

"No…its okay Riku." Sora responded with a smile before reaching out to pull her up.

She reached over and grabbed Sora's hand, giving him a bright smile. "What's up? You know you can tell me anything Sora." Noticing that Riku reached over and gave the smaller man's knee a squeeze.

"Well…we've all been best friends for a long time. We been through a lot over the last few years…" He paused, reaching over unconsciously and placed his hand on top of Riku's as it rested on his knee.

"Everything that has happened made realize how truly important you and Riku are to me. All of the friends I've made are special to me but, you and Riku are different."

Kairi looked over to Riku as their little campfire caused the light to flicker off his handsome features. "It took me a while to figure it out…"

"We all know you're a bit dense when it comes to these things…" Riku teased and earned a half-hearted glare from the keyblade master before leaning over ruffling up the wild brown tresses.

"Rikuuuu…"

Kairi smiled and playfully smacked Riku's arm. "Don't tease him!"

The trio laughed. That brief moment of playfulness seemed to relax the shy brunet.

"Kairi…Riku and I have talked while we traveled and I realized something. I love him…" He said and watched as her eyes widened and smiled as he continued. "And I love you. I don't want to be without either of you."

Kairi felt dizzy. She looked over to the silver haired teen as he grasped Sora's hand tighter. "You l-love Riku…and you love me…"

"Yeah."

It was something that she had dreamt about ever since she met the two. She knew that she would never be able to choose between her boys. Kairi looked over to Riku and saw him give her a small, yet honest smile before responding to her unspoken question.

"I love you Kai…and I love Sora. The question is, can you love the both of us? We understand if you can't do this, but we don't want lose you as a frie-"

"Yes! I can!" She interrupted him as tears pricked at her eyes. "Riku, Sora, I love you both. My biggest fear was the thought that one day, I'd have to choose between the two of you or find someone else so our friendship wouldn't be damaged. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever be able to because I care about you guys too much . I feel…whole when I'm with the two of you."

The red haired girl looked down to the sand, her cheeks hinting red in the firelight. "I want this to work. I want to love you both…is that selfish of me that I won't choose? That I want you both?"

Both boys shook their heads as Sora answered. "I don't think it makes you selfish. If you look at our situation that way, then I guess we'd all be pretty selfish…"

"But that doesn't matter." Riku said, ending that line of thought. "All that matters as that we all know how we feel about each other. I don't care what anyone thinks about our relationship, but I don't won't give you up. The two of you are my light. You're the reasons that I kept trying to fight to free myself from the darkness…"

Sora reached over and brushed the tears from Kairi's cheek. "We wanted to tell you before we left again." He said, leaning forward and placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. He pulled back shyly and looked over to Riku.

"We'll be back in a few weeks though," Riku took his turn and placed a gentle kiss that was laced with passion on her lips, his fingertips brushing against her cheek before he pulled away.

Kairi looked to her boys and smiled. "You remembered?"

"We'd never forget your birthday Kairi!" Sora chirped happily. "We'll be back, promise!"

"Maybe next time I could go with you…" She said, leaning against Sora, her head resting on his shoulder as she held Riku's hand in hers. "I want to see everyone again and I want to be with you…"

-End Flashback-

Kairi looked down at her watch and saw it continue to count. '11:58: 05….11:58: 32….' With a sigh and a sad smile, the crimson haired young woman pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her skirt, failing to notice the two figures quietly approaching from behind.

11:59 pm

Kairi gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her and was about to yelp when she felt lips caress her cheek as silver hair spilled forward. Sora came to stand before her and gave her a bright smile. "Sorry we're late."

She smiled and shook her head slightly and felt Riku's arms tighten around her as she brought her hands up to cup his cheek. Her eyes drifted closed as he kissed her lovingly before breaking the kiss, leaving her breathless.

"You're just In time…"

"Happy birthday, Kairi." Sora whispered softly and pecked her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kai." Riku's voice rumbled in chest which she was currently resting against. The slight vibration caused a shiver to trace through her form.

Their actions and the love she felt from them was better than any of the other presents that she received today. As the hands on her watch lined up perfectly at the twelfth hour, Kairi sighed happily.

"Thank you Riku, Sora. Having the two guys I love the most here, it's the best present I could have ever received."

-o-o-Author's Notes-o-o-

This was actually a little drabble I wrote a few months ago for a friends birthday. I just wanted to share it with everyone. Hope you enjoyed!!

Please review!! Who knows, I might do more with these three. It's been a very long time since I written anything KH with Riku, Sora or Kairi so it made me happy to do this.

Love ya all!

Ezri-candy


End file.
